1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side sill garnish used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-282350, filed Sep. 28, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a side sill garnish provided in a vehicle such as an automobile employs a structure having a door seal for preventing water, dust, and external sound from entering the vehicle. In particular, in order to block external sound which can enter through a minute gap or hole, various methods have been proposed. For example, a side sill garnish provided at the outside of the side sill is effectively used by attaching a sound absorbing member to an inner face of the side sill garnish (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-168134).
In the above conventional technique, sound absorbing performance can be improved by increasing the volume of the sound absorbing member. However, in this case, rigidity of the side sill garnish may be insufficient. In addition, brackets or the like are necessary for attaching the sound absorbing member to the side sill garnish; thus, the number of parts and the weight of the vehicle are increased.